scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast *Snow White - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Prince Florian - Tyler (Total Drama) *Queen Grimhilde - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Witch Grimhilde - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Doc - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Grumpy - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Happy - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Sleepy - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Bashful - Winnie the Pooh *Sneezy - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dopey - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Magic Mirror - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Humbert the Huntsman - Kronk Pepikrankenitz (The Emperor's New Groove) *Prince Florian's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Extras *The Raven as Himself *Vultures as Themselves Scenes *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 2 - Donita Donata's Magic Snake *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 3 - Lindsay Meets Tyler/"I'm Wishing/One Song" *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 4 - Donita Donata's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Lindsay Runs Off *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 5 - Lindsay's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 6 - Lindsay Discovers a Cottage *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 7 - "Whistle While a Work" *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 8 - Meet the Animal Friends ("Heigh Ho") *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 9 - Lindsay Explores Upstairs *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 10 - Searching the Cottage Part 1 *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 11 - Searching the Cottage Part 2 *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 12 - The Animal Friends Discover Lindsay *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 13 - Lindsay Meets The Animal Friends *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 14 - Supper's Not Ready Yet *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 15 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animal Friends' Washing Song)" *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 16 - Deceived/Dontia Donata Disguised Herself *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 17 - "The Animal Friends' Yodel Song" *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 18 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 19 - Bedtime *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 20 - Aunt Pristine Figg's Evil Plan *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 21 - The Animal Friends' Leave for Work *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 22 - Lindsay Meets Aunt Pristine Figg *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 23 - Race Against Time *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 24 - Lindsay's Death and Funeral *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 25 - Ture Love's Frist Kiss/Happily Ever After *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Wild Kratts *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Dumbo *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Secret of NIMH *The Rescures *Home on the Range *Mulan (1998) Gallery Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Snow White Tyler.png|Tyler as Prince Florian Wild kratts donita 04.png|Donita Donata as Queen Grimhilde Aunt_Pristine_Figg.png|Aunt Figg as Witch Grimhilde Owl.jpg|Owl as Doc Rabbit.jpeg|Rabbit as Grumpy Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Happy Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Sleepy Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Bashful Tigger.jpeg|Tigger as Sneezy Piglet.jpeg|Piglet as Dopey Kaa.jpg|Kaa as The Magic Mirror Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Humbert the Huntsman Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Prince Florian's Horse Jim_Crow_and_his_Brothers.jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Extras Category:Uranimated18 Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs